


Stood Up

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blind Date, Bread, M/M, Sarcasm, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: “So...it was a blind date?”“Yup.”“Mine too.” The stranger says, and Gavin double takes at him. This man was pretty attractive. Who’d skip out on him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! 
> 
> Honestly, this fic could've gone with my Freewood short collection 'Never Fade', but I put this one separately just because. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you all enjoy reading it (^_^)"/"
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

Gavin checked his watch a thousand times -- he was _on time_ , and he was sure of it. He even picked up the menu several times, making sure the name of the restaurant matched the one on the text message. This was the fourth time this has happened to Gavin in the past month. Once a week now, he was just stood up.

“You too?” A man says from the next table over.

The Brit looked up, startled. He hadn’t really expected anyone other than the waiter -- who was starting to take pity on him now -- to talk to him.

“‘Me too’...what?” Gavin asks.

“Date not show up?” The man inquires.

 _What point was there to lie about it?_ “Maybe they did show up -- and they saw my ugly mug and took off running.” Gavin forces out a dry laugh so that possibility doesn’t seem as pathetic as it potentially was. _What if that were true?_ Gavin felt twice as shitty as he already did.

“So...it was a blind date?”

“Yup.”

“Mine too.” The stranger says, and Gavin double takes at him. This man was pretty attractive. Who’d skip out on him?

“No way.” Gavin shakes his head. “They probably came in, saw you -- and they were like ‘no way, that _can not_ be him!’”

“And, so what?” The man chuckles. “Good or bad?”

“Good. You look good,” Gavin doesn’t even care anymore if it seems like he’s flirting. Is he flirting? He can’t tell. “They didn’t think it was possible for a guy like you to even _be_ their date.”

“Your person probably thought that about you, too.”

Was this guy flirting back? “Doubt it, I don’t look like you.”

“Which is a good thing.”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t want to be flirting with someone who could possibly be my brother.” That was when the man left his own table and moved to Gavin’s. “I’m Ryan.”

“And, _I_ didn’t ask.”

“Ouch.”

“No, I was joking!” Gavin watches as the man picks up a piece of bread from the center of the table and applies butter to it. “I’m Gavin.”

“Hm,” The man takes a bite of his bread. “You can tell this place is fancy because they’ve got bread out.”

“Does that mean it’s fancy?” Gavin arches a brow. “Doesn’t Bob Evan’s do that?”

“I don’t think so,” Ryan shakes his head. “Besides, even if they do, it’s not like _this_.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Try this bread.”

“What?”

Ryan thrusts his slice of bread at Gavin. “Try it.”

“You are being _so_ forward.” Gavin takes the bread from him and bites from an area away from where Ryan’s bite is.

“What? I’m making you eat fancy bread.” Ryan shakes his head. “Relax, and tell me about your date that didn’t show. Did you know them at all?”

“That’s the point of a blind date,” Gavin rolls his eyes. “You don’t know them.”

“Not even a name? Or job?”

“The guy was a photographer.” Gavin supplies. “That’s all I know.”

“Guy?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Ryan looks contemplative.

“Problem?”

“No,” Ryan flashes a smile. “Mine was a guy, too. Accountant or something -- he might’ve been boring. So, I'm lucky he didn't show. But, I’d promised my friend that I’d at least try him.”

“Were you hoping to have sex?”

Ryan’s eyes widen. “And, _I’m_ the one being forward?:

Gavin only shrugs.

“I dunno, maybe.” Ryan admits to the question. “Not really. I don’t know. If he was nice, I would’ve maybe liked to fool around a little.”

“Gotcha.”

“What about you?”

“Was I wanting sex?” Gavin asks, Ryan nods. “Hm, yes I suppose.”

Ryan takes another bite of his bread. “Sorry that didn’t work out, then.”

Gavin only shrugs. Before he can think of something else to say on the matter, the waiter shows up again. The waiter looks from Ryan’s abandoned table, to the two of them sitting at Gavin’s table.

“Waiting for each other and didn’t know it?” The waiter pulls out their small notepad.

The two men at the table eye each other for a moment.

Ryan then smirks. “Seems like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to continue this fic, and write about Gavin introducing Ryan to all his coworkers (the AH guys, who were all ready to fight the next person who stood Gavin up, so they were all eager to meet who he was finally dating). And, I wanted to write about Gavin and Ryan's first kiss. Like, it was going to be so sweet. 
> 
> AND AND AND, it's been a while since either of them have had good...YOU KNOW, and it was gonna be so...um, what's the word for it? Like, intense and grabby. Idk, anyway...!! 
> 
> THIS FIC, IN MY MIND, WAS GOING TO HAVE AT LEAST TWO MORE CHAPTERS. I'm still considering writing more. But, those of you who know me at ALL on ao3 or Tumblr, know that I finish a fic once a blue moon. So, don't hold out too much hope for more!!
> 
> But wouldn't this story be so cute?? I don't even know what the drama would be. Like, you know how most story plots have a climax where something dramatic happens? An almost break-up or something. But, these guys are just happy to have a non-flaky boyfriend and some good YOU KNOW. So, I dunno. This fic would just be a happy go lucky, fluff fest. Which, isn't a bad thing. 
> 
> Alright, I'm gone. Bye! 
> 
> ~Mav


End file.
